


POOL BOi

by SIPcupPY



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Foot Fetish, GOAWAY, Other, SHEITH - Freeform, Summer, authorisnotsorry, fridgidaire, humidair, klance, lankyboi, pools, urgrannyatranny, urmomgay, warmair, writtenat2am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIPcupPY/pseuds/SIPcupPY
Summary: Keith hires Lance.





	1. ONE

hey I'm the new pool dude says lane 

hey explained keth

go clean the pool lil biotch

yo don't call me lil biotch. I'm gonna sue yur gay mumsy

oi my mumsy aint gay/homo;you are.

well yA GOT ME THEY'RE

wanna stroll over to my bed chambers, it is spacious and the bed is quite quaint.

ye dude sounds splendid. 

wow dude? lane yelped as keth suddenly threw him over his shudder.

yA betTer hang on SPIder mOnkeY (get it from twilight jajajajaja)

keth spranted faster then le BRON james at a taco truck

keth chucked him across the room on the bed

:P said lane as he lay limp on the soft chunk of sea foam.

ur foam is quite exceptional ;)

winked the tan boi 

do you like johnny orlando (stream sleep losers)

no 

get out

wait daddy i didn't mean it

sorry baby boy 

its ok daffy duck i love you

wow thats a lil soon but the feels are mutual 

thats make me feel goodie in is this hoodie

goood he growls as he approaches the lanky boyo

lane mewled


	2. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

lane mewled 

woo thats hot 

i know whispered lane 

wait we should stop we have just encountered one another. 

but we have already confessed love

true dat homie 

dont homie nOW we are in love bro

bRo don't call mE BrO.

WanNA fiGht bioTch

YeS 

I WANNa punch u with my LiPs against your LipS

okie then do it.

okie 

they kiss

it is nice keth thinks 

I'm gay he thinks and in love with lance we shall marry at dawn tomorrow

Wow lane thought keth is a bad kisser he must be an idiot. an idiot i would like to spend the rest of my liofe with.

they pull apart slightly out of breath 

As they look into each others shining round orbs, they realize that they are meant to be together

forever and ever

never not together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey losers. did y'all stream johnny's new song if not gtfo of my swamp
> 
> love yA <3 


	3. TREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> plot twist: whoever is reading this is homosexual.

it was dawn lane thought and keth his long time boyfriend was dragging him through the forest.

babi what is going on????????? 

we are marrying duh dumbass

dont rumbas mEEEEE i HAte you lOser

He runs away

lane come back. DONNT run aWAy from me i am yOUR GAY LOver 

flip you KETH

LANNNNNEEEEEEEENNNNENENENENENENENENc

I HEART YOU <3 

DoNT go 


	4. FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little

DoNT go </3 flip you KETHHHHHHTHTTGTGVHGVKYGVK<Y Keth shows up at his wedding alone KETCH where is your gay LOVer explains shoe yes where is he asks adam and mistake they threw in last second when they knew they fucked up AKA curtis yes my gay LOVers would like to know keth told shoe why you getting mad bro it aint ma flute says keth yes it is you scared him AWAY said shoe how did you know??????????? said keth i heard him yelling calling you a loser you loser says shoe keth looked at his ugly feet maybe he doesn't love me after all keogh thought to himself sadly. DonT frEt! lonce yelled from afar I am here to marry my gaY lover! he yelled excitedly wow he is one piece of meat shoe, adam and the mistake said at the same time hey don't come at my manz liek that BrO keth said angrily keth is very possessive over the child when he goes in little space here is stuffed toy lancey thanky kethy lane popped back into his adult head organ


	5. FIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> curtis is a dead gai

if y'all love eacjother say i do asked the the big man with the paper towel hat

i do spoke fancy lancy

i .... d...... d..... d.... do proclaimed kethy

OOOOOOOOOOOU! shouted the minimal crowd. 

whyda hesitater tot questioned lonce while tearing up

i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i d-d-d-d-d-dint 

yes ya did loSER

OI Keth get out me swamp shouted curtis

OI CURTIS SHUT YA PIE WHOLLLEEEE whispered/shouted kith

kith SPranTE d at the rumbas curtis. he grabbed a hold of the ugly male specimen and broke each toe seperately and snapped his neck with one swift movement. CRAACKKKKKKKKKK said curtis;s neck oucjie

he dead and that was that, nothing you could do about it. nothing but everything at the same time

shoe smiled, thank the heavens broster the toaster

yeah thanks kethy said dama

oi adaM THAT IS MY NICKNAME FOR KITH SHUT UP SAID LONCE

NO BIOCTH I KNEW HIM FIRST 

NO HE IS MY SOOLMATE 

ye you right sorry lane mcdonald 

no problmo adadadadadam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU ALL SMELL HOMOSEXUAL!!


	6. SICS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your mom

After disposing the remains on the once loserton mistake, they continue the wedding. 

i do said keth. i am sorry for hesitating i just couldn't believe my ears.

i do as well. you are my one and only keth sed loince

they kiss.

keth has improved his kissing.

they have married 

they are one.


	7. SEVEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are gay

lonce and ketih are married

thank you for marrying me keth says once. 

don't thank me he yell/speaks. thank yourself he smiles

lanoc giggles. 

Haha das cute compliments launches new husband

lonoc continues to giggle

okay now stop or you'll be in trouble tonight my gay. 

okay keith, i will do as you say

good kieth gorwls in the tan boys ear lobe

omG , don;t do that dadi lonce mewls into meths arms

now they walk over to the hotel that they rented for the next four nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Thank you very much for reading. p.s you are homosexual.


	8. ATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you are homo, you homo

lane hollered with laughter as they signed in at the front desk

lithosphere, shut your yap keth says before interlocking there yaps

your room is number 666 on on the 13th floor questions the lassie at the front desks.

thank you lassie said kethy keth

yes i agree with with my lover spoke the yapper lanco 

no problemo lads says the lady

lancy and kith walk up to they're room with threr room key and kitty opens it with his foot

wow veri strong said once 

i know questions kitty 

the room was large and round like kiths face thought lane i love my husbands round face he is kinda ugly but in a cutie way

the room was also had a kitchen with an oven and frigidaire it is quite quaint.... good for my honeymoon in lake michigan.

so asks kithy whatta think????????????

it is quite qUINT like you

lovely said kith 

lovely


	9. NINE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your a bunch of twinks and gays

hey there little girl keth speaks to lonc

long immediately spreads his dummy thicc cheeks for teeth and inserts his own pp in it

keef blushes* 

i like ur coochie says keek 

lace looks up and smiles as his pp busts it down in his own booty

keet blushes*^2

lank takes out the pp and puts in kefes 19 meter rocket 

kreet moans

luke smiles and licks his booty 

ken laughs as he starts tearing lance in half

lance cries

keith keeps going

lance starts screaming

keith feels lances blood on his wee wee 

lance stops moving

keet keeps going

lankyboi stops breathing and dies

keet keeps going

(a few hours later)

keep finally finishes up and he realizes lanky is dead

dango boio that isn't the tango lol xD *keet dabs*

keet cries and starts carrying look into his pool 

keet drops lanky into his pool and cries

Keith is extremely depressed to the cognitive association of Lance McLain and his recent death at Keith's hands. Keith doesn't know where to go and stays by the pool as this sinks on him. 

Lance walks up to Keith. 

Lol get pranked the cameras are there (points) there (points) and there (points)

keith smiles "hahaha ur so smart!"

yeah i payed a guy to fuck you and you killed him. All according to plan says Lookey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you all smell like you eat ass and smoke grass
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> PS your still a twink


	10. TEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uranium malhotra sings you a song

keoth and lance are back up in their hotel room.

woo looks like were alone now keth states

lank giggles 

Hey i that i told you to stop giggling it makes me want to do something to your buttonhole 

then do it daddy lance giggles

you've given me no choice 

keth gets up and gets changed into his swimsuit trunks 

bye he says imma go swim

wait daddy says lanc i thought we were gonna do something??????????????????????????????????????????????

ummmmmmm yeah your buttonhole makes me wanna go swim so ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, imma go swim, you wanna come??????????

i guess

lanc sulks.

he thought kethy keth wanted to di some =thing differenet but he was utterly wrong 

;(((((( says lank

he babu what is wrong wonders keth 

nothing ;(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your buttonhole smells gay


	11. ELEVEM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are now le gae

i lovw you very much sais keth

thank you spoken lanoc

I love you aslo 

They smile widely

now let us feast 

on what? questions lace 

the rable,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, 

what is a rable yels lance

it is your ass

okay, eat up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have shat noodles before


	12. TWELV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YELLO SHROOM

you are so gay speaks keth as lanoc is laying below him

ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm were literally married ruambas 

so? u still gay

for yu ;) winks the cuban boyo

awwwwwwww. keth starts to cry

awwwwwww bebe waht is wrong??????????

that hit my heart bro

ey dont call me bro or else.........im literally abot to duck you '

but im ducking you

ew no you are a tricycle bottom boyo

hey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thats just plain mean. ;(

no its not , its the truth and you are nice

thank you

no problem 

yep 

now can you duck me like that guy you killed, 

sure bebe boy 

thanks daddu

they fucck

lanc almost dies

keth cries 

lanc recovers and the do it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you havent forgtten your exualiy.......HOMO


	13. THRITEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gay

they wake to crows yelling

The sun shines through the window 

yellow mist cleans the doorway

i love you they say in unisun 

awwwwwwwwwww

we are weird married peoples

hey! dot you dare speak to me like that barks keth

lanoc shrivels into the mattress and starts to cry

baby boy dont cry i love you more than my dick''

thank you daddy/husband

we shuld eat dinner/brunch

okay can you carry me? lancy asks nicely

i will if you beg

please daddy i want you to carry me so badly, my legs are too weak without your support

THEY EAT SAUSAGES

goodnight thy say in unisun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roleplay  
> Me-doctor  
> you-patient 
> 
> Doc- HEy i got some news for you,
> 
> you-What is is doc!?!?!?! Come tell me
> 
> doc- you are.......f
> 
> you- come on!!!! 
> 
> dc- you r gay.


	14. FORTENE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last day

hey there spoke keth to lance

good afternoon he smiled

they smiled together in unison

you have a pretty nice smile i guess said explained keth

thank you bab that means a lot 

I'm working on my complmenting skills it is quite difficult to compliment people other then myself

land just nodded and he said.............................. what should we do today its our last day on our honeymoon 

huh we could go swimming finally

yeah we neve really got to it did we?

keth and lanc laugh in unison

they get changed

they walk to the pool hand in hand

laughing in unisons together

its perfectttttt

lanc pushes kith into the pool 

THATS WHAT YOU GET FOR ALMOST KILLING ME WEHN WE HAD INTIMATE GAY INTERCOURSE YESTERDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

fair enough said kith as he looked down at his ugly feet

lanc jumped in smilin 

thats ok babi

thnaks bab

the day flies by and now the too losers are in their ugly cheap car losers deserve loser cars

they get home back to meths house where they will now forever stay together

never not together

kith says land quietly u love me right

yes says keth why would you ask such a diddly darn dumb thumb thing bingy

just because says land just wanted to make sure you weren't a liar

did i pass??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? asked kith

yes you got 100% says land

good thing

they both look out the window in unison

Kith starts talking

You gonna clean the pool now?

hehehehe laughs lance

i almost forgot about that you are so handsome

thank you my sweet baby boy but go clean the pool it is very green

okay 

lanc goes clean the pool he almost falls but is successful in catching oneself

woooo a close one that was right?????????? says lance he giggles 

i love you they explained in unison

LAnc cleans the pool everyday for the rest of his life 

 

THE END

 

ha gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading our story, hope you enjoyed!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> never forget that you are gay.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY FAM!! Its ya bois back at it again! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Go Check us out of Wattad as well! Feel free to leave a kudos and comment below ;) LOVE YA


End file.
